moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalerian Felblade
=Description= ---- Armor ( wip ) Weapons ( wip ) Appearance Standing around seven feet tall, Kal appears to be your average Nightborne from a distance. However, he prefers to keep his face hidden most of the time -not due to the scar over his right eye- but due to the fact of being -what one could call - a Zealot - in another life - under the thumb of the Magistrix and the Burning Legion. =History= ---- Under Magistrix Elisande's unders, Kalderan did unspeakable atrocities, and served the Magistrix (and by defult his people). He even became Felsworn, joining the Legion as it was the easiest thing to do. However, shortly after, he learned that while Fel was a means to an end, it didn't mean it would state his thirst forever. With the Nightborne losing ground, opted to strike at key points in the city, and push the scum out. It failed, Kal was backed into a corner, and left to ultimately die. He reached out with what little power he had to see if he could open a portal; someone someone to say he needed assistance. Instead, he blacked out, and found himself hours later face to face with a dreadlord. Suffice it to say, he took the only option he had left, and made a deal to bind himself with the one known as Ka'dern. Unknown to him, the Dreadlord was bound to another named Xeoth Felsworn, and that was the moment his true journey started. Not as a Tactician, not as a Nightborne, but something more elevated. It was true freedom. Alas, with the Nightborne joining the Horde, Kal has opted to support them in whatever way possible, but has opted to not follow through with Thalyssra's ideals. Instead, he has been seeking out any, and all means for his addiction. However, with the Burning Legion defeated, he knows fully well that his time is limited, and the only way forward is by obtaining whatever knowledge he can to state his addiction. =Abilities = ---- Kal is a skilled Swordsman, Tactician, and Spellcaster. However, he specializes in Fire magic instead of simple arcane (something that has labeled him a hot head). He is adept enough to cast any spell while moving and can think on his feet (meaning he can think best in majorly stressful situations). Aside from his magical studies, Kal trained a good portion of his life in hand to hand combat and bladed weaponry. It was a way to keep his body active as well as his mind. However, he is far more adept at swordplay, and fire magic than hand to hand combat. =Personality= ---- Cruel, Calculating and manipulative. All are words that could ultimately be said about him due to his actions under Elisande's command. He always had been headstrong, devout, and zealot-like, but under her command (after the Nightborne allied with the Legion) he turned far more darker. His once optimistic personality inverted from pleasant to be around to absolutely nauseating. So full of himself that he lead his own men (and himself) to their (most likely) doom. While the Legion may be gone, Kal never went back to his 'old self' and harbors resentment towards the Alliance and the Horde for their actions. However, he has learned to keep his tongue in check, and his disagreements with the Horde to the back of his mind. More importantly, Kal also is one to pretend to have no guard up, and lounge around (even in combat situations) like he owns everyone and everything. Beliefs * (wip) =Relationships= ---- Xeoth Felsworn: Xeoth and Kal's relationship is complicated. The first time they met, they wanted to rip each other's throats out, but eventually they managed to put aside their differences. They managed to see that they were much more alike than they originally believed and managed to come to an-agreement to learn from one another. Verost Felsworn: Son Aaron Lancaster: friend Ka'dern: Category:Characters Category:Nightborne Category:Burning Legion Category:Felsworn